<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>losers club groupchat !! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390065">losers club groupchat !!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ben is baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Hah gay, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT), now i’m not straight so yeah, straight me wrote this, why did people read this it was so bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>losers club gc...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI SO... i wrote this back in april-ish during lockdown and kinda disconnected it but then in late dec i was like “why don’t i see how my writing was back then” and holy SHIT it was so bad. so i decided to try do it some justice by rewriting the chaps and now i’m probably going to continue writing it ?? accidentally told my s/o about this and they’re probably going to read it so fuck u eden 🖕😜</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey !! i’ve seen so many losers club chat-fics and wanted to make one of my own 😜</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <strong>‘‼️LOSERS CLUB ‼️‘</strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>----------------------------</strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: hey mamas </span> <span class="s2">😁👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: shut up bitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span> <span class="s2">😯</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: ma who hurt u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: lots of people actually. mainly richie </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: lol me too </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: ?!??!?! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie: yeah ur actually the root of all my problems </span> <span class="s2">🤷♂️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: mine too actually #fuckrichiesrights</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben: how about we don’t </span> <span class="s2">😃</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev: ily but no </span> <span class="s2">⛹️♂️🦽</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben: :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: cry about it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span> <span class="s2">🖕🖕🖕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie: richie u give me “the boyz </span> <span class="s2">🤣😈‼️</span> <span class="s1">” vibes ngl....</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: well fuck u it would’ve hurt less if u told me stan fell and broke both his legs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan: </span> <span class="s2">😐🤨</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: i’ll brake both of ur legs if u say something like that again </span> <span class="s2">👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span> <span class="s2">✋😯✋</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev: don’t pull out the 9 </span> <span class="s2">😱😨😰😢</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: </span> <span class="s2">🔫😁</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie: i would’ve said something like “don’t threaten my bf” but honestly go ahead </span> <span class="s2">🤷♂️‼️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: ?!?!?? u were supposed to defend me </span> <span class="s2">😯</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: i’m not getting hit with a bat because of u lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span> <span class="s2">🖕😕🖕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: </span> <span class="s2">🧎♂️</span> <span class="s1"> &lt; you </span> <span class="s2">🏌️</span> <span class="s1"> &lt; me</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: where’s ben or mike when u need them </span> <span class="s2">🙄⁉️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">mike: fuck off i’m not defending u </span> <span class="s2">🤷♂️</span> <span class="s1"> not after u nearly decapitated my fucking chicken bitch</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: sorry </span> <span class="s2">😢😱😨😰</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">mike: </span> <span class="s2">🖕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: ben i see u reading this dont side with richie </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben: okay </span> <span class="s2">😊</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: FUCK </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: nobody likes u bitch </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: now here’s the thing, if this was bev or bill saying that i would be okay but the fact it’s u saying it makes it 10x scarier </span> <span class="s2">😨😰✋</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: good </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: yup that’s my bf </span> <span class="s2">😁</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan: </span> <span class="s2">🙂</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: THAT EMOJIS SO UGLY.... bye never use emojis </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: FUCK U</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: no thanks i’ve got a bf and so do u xoxo </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: i actually genuinely HATE u so so much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev: hey... i just read the best donald trump x biden fic ever </span> <span class="s2">☝️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: link ?!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie: no fuck off </span> <span class="s2">🖕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: i agree with eddie on this one </span> <span class="s2">😁🤙</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span> <span class="s2">🖕😐🖕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: where tf is everyone ?!? @ben @mike get ur asses on here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben: hey i’m watching tv </span> <span class="s2">😆</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">mike: i genuinely cannot be bothered to answer u </span> <span class="s2">😁✋👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: ben what r u watching?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben: the lorax </span> <span class="s2">🙂</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: THE LORAX ?!?? theatrical masterpiece. i could talk about how good the lorax is </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: obsessed much?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: i SWEAR richie always talks about the lorax in class it’s so fucking annoying</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: is being annoyed by richie over the lorax a universal thing? is there other richies that annoy their friends over the lorax all over the world ?!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev: i’m shaking in fear </span> <span class="s2">😯</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span> <span class="s2">😐🖕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: i’m considering going on a murder spree. my only targets are people with the name richie </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: u would never kill the love of ur life</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: *slits ur fucking throat* “u thought bitch” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben: i’m- uh- </span> <span class="s2">😨🏃♂️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev: me too tbh </span> <span class="s2">🤷♀️🏃♀️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: i laughed </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: shut up </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: STOP </span> <span class="s2">✋</span> <span class="s1"> i’m going to block u</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: no u won’t lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: check ur dms </span> <span class="s2">🖕😐</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: oh he actually did block me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: UNBLOCK ME U FUCKING BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: WHAT HAHAHAHAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: ?!?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: unblock him now </span> <span class="s2">‼️‼️‼️</span> <span class="s1"> fuck u</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: no lol </span> <span class="s2">😆‼️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">bill: me and stan are listening to girl in red on blast and i’m *heart eyes*</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>‘‼️THE LOSERS CLUB‼️‘</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>———————————————-</b>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: have anyone of u ever slept in ur kitchen????</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: tbh.. yes</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: i slept there once because i kept being told to go to my room</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> and i didn’t want to do i slept in the kitchen</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: ?!?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: yeah </span>
  <span class="s2">👍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: i’ve never, why do u ask?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: idk i was just wondering</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: so what’s everyone doing rn </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: me and ben r making cupcakes !!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben: *picture of the sexy ass cupcakes*</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: GIVE ME SOME RN</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: RN PLS</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: me too they look so good bye my mouth is watering give me one</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: that’s the most i’ve seen u express happiness omg bye</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: HAHAH i was going to say that</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: me and bill are watching georgie :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: yeah !!! we’re going to get ice cream soon</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: sounds fun i’ll be joining </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: u can’t just invite urself ungrateful bitch</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: hey </span>
  <span class="s2">👋</span>
  <span class="s1"> i’m with the cows rn they are happy today </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: AWWW CUTE</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: come if u want richie, georgie likes u ig</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: </span>
  <span class="s2">😐🖕</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: HAHA </span>
  <span class="s2">🖕🖕</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: me and ben will come meet u guys after we ice the cakes !!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben: yeah!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: omg group hangout?? eddie &amp; mike can yall come ??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: i can probably sneak out yeah </span>
  <span class="s2">👍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: can i just have permission to eat ur mother</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: i would say eat out but i’m moving on from my love of dear sonia </span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: fuck u bitch</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: </span>
  <span class="s2">✋😯✋</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: who let u guys decide to crash our date wtf fuck yall </span>
  <span class="s2">🖕</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: sorry but we want ice cream </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄😁😜</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: yeah i agree </span>
  <span class="s2">‼️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: i’m going to curb stomp u on sight bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🖕</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: try me </span>
  <span class="s2">🤷♂️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: </span>
  <span class="s2">🤺</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">bill: </span>
  <span class="s2">🤼♂️🤼♂️🤼♂️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: i’m listening to rhinestone eyes rn and tbh i’m making a cake inspired by it </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄☝️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben: it looks so good the mix of red and orange looks so good !!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: im going to fall in love with u </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: yall r literally dating bye </span>
  <span class="s2">✋🙄</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: yup and at least it took us a few days to admit it not like SOME people who decided to take like months </span>
  <span class="s2">😱😜😐👍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: *looks at everyone*</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: </span>
  <span class="s2">🖕😐</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: we took a month TOPS it wasn’t even that long </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂🖕</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: literally wtf</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: fuck yall </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕</span>
  <span class="s1"> fan behaviour </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: yeah now shut the fuck up</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: yall want to see my outfit for today </span>
  <span class="s2">😜</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*mirror pic showing his cool outfit which i personally don’t know what looks like but it’s cool*</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: u look like shit bitch</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: tools the words out my mouth </span>
  <span class="s2">🤷♂️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: NOOO STOP LYING... richie u look great babe </span>
  <span class="s2">😜😜😜😜</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben: yeah u look good !!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: u look good </span>
  <span class="s2">😁👍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie: thank u SUPPORTERS... fuck u stan</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: </span>
  <span class="s2">🖕🖕🖕</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: i’m going to jump u and steal ur phone &amp; money bitch</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: can i help?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: sure </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: group activity </span>
  <span class="s2">😋☝️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: only if i can have the wallet</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: go ahead </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: yeah i want the phone </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: sounds good me and stan will just beat him up for the fun of it </span>
  <span class="s2">👍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: that’s the plan yes</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben: </span>
  <span class="s2">😯</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEY !!! i finished a chap,,,, sorry if it’s short lol !!! i totally speed typed this so any spelling mistakes were totally meant to be made 😃🙏</p><p>hope u enjoy or something :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the first and last part things were actually conversations had by me &amp; my friends !! only the picture of the titan was actually sent and i was mortified..... yes i did block them for like 10 mins after ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">’losers af 😫😈’</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: okay so </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan</span> <span class="s1">: oh no...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev</span><span class="s1">: i think it’s time to stop there mamas </span> <span class="s2">☺️🙌</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: one time I had a dream where i was in my maths class and my teacher asked where tf my homework was and tbh dream me had NOT done that homework so i told the crusty ass teacher that I didn’t do it and she pulled out a fucking textbook and beat the shit out of me with it and bro that shit was so scary i WOKE UP...... </span> <span class="s2">😟</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie</span>
  <span class="s1">: maybe if u did the fucking homework u wouldn’t have got beat.... fucking idiot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan</span>
  <span class="s1">: yeah i agree... dumb mf.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill</span><span class="s1">: full offence but if i was the teacher i would’ve done the same </span> <span class="s2">✅</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev:</span>
  <span class="s1"> ma u deserved that BYE..... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">mike</span><span class="s1">: why tf yall ending ur sentences with “......” huh </span> <span class="s2">🤨🤨🤨</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev</span><span class="s1">: because i can do u want to fight </span> <span class="s2">🤼❓</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">mike</span><span class="s1">: i wasn’t complaining but sure </span> <span class="s2">👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben:</span><span class="s1"> what if we stopped arguing and continued to make fun of richie for being an idiot ??</span> <span class="s2">🧏♂️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: </span> <span class="s2">📓🖊</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev:</span><span class="s1"> HAHAHAHAH PUT THE FUCKING BOOK DOWN IMMEDIATELY </span> <span class="s2">❗️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie:</span>
  <span class="s1"> what does that even mean ????? wtf ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: HUH.... u haven’t watched death note ??? AT ALL ?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan:</span>
  <span class="s1"> obviously not if he doesn’t know what it means fucking idiot </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: shush or i’ll have u burned at the carpet </span> <span class="s2">😁👂</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill</span><span class="s1">: i’ll have u burned first u little fucking rodent........ i don’t accept stan slander </span> <span class="s2">🚫</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan</span>
  <span class="s1">: yup what he said </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: this is harassment and i can and will be contacting my lawyers </span> <span class="s2">📞🧑⚖️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: </span>
  <span class="s1">bruh dont u have no money </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie:</span><span class="s1"> yeah because he spent it all on shit for my birthday </span> <span class="s2">🥱</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev</span><span class="s1">: ultimate simp right here ladies, gentlemen and enbies </span> <span class="s2">🙌🙌</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben:</span><span class="s1"> i think it’s nice that he spent money on stuff for his bf... i’d do the same for u bev </span> <span class="s2">☺️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: MAAA ILYSM !!!!!!!!!!! come to my house RN.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ben:</span><span class="s1"> i’m making dinner rn but after </span> <span class="s2">🏃🏃</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev </span> <span class="s2">😏🙏</span> <span class="s1">: HAHAHAHH.... make the best dinner then </span> <span class="s2">😁😁</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: does anyone know the answer to question 6 on the homework... i don’t want the dream to become reality.... </span> <span class="s2">😟😟</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan</span>
  <span class="s1">: nobodies in ur maths class because ur dumb af L.O.L</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: u literally laugh like “L.O.L” u don’t get to form an opinion on this </span> <span class="s2">🥱🙌</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill</span><span class="s1">: i’ll ‘literally’ go to ur house and beat the shit out of u if u insult my /////smart///// bf again.. </span> <span class="s2">🏃</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan:</span>
  <span class="s1"> cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: calm down with the threats my g </span> <span class="s2">🤣❗️</span> <span class="s1"> i’m only joking </span> <span class="s2">🥶😈‼️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie</span>
  <span class="s1">: richie stop dm’ing me asking for the mf homework answers then not sending the sheet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: WAIT HES DOING IT TO U ASWELL HAHAHAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike</span>
  <span class="s1">: he asked me for it too and i left him on read...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: RUDE.... blocked and reported </span> <span class="s2">❤️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie</span>
  <span class="s1">: send me a photo of it and i’ll do the questions then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie:</span><span class="s1"> HELL YEAH... thanks loml </span> <span class="s2">😘😘😘😘‼️‼️‼️‼️🙏🙏🙏</span> <span class="s1">#eddiesupremacy</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: both of u are major simps bye....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: stan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan</span>
  <span class="s1">: yeah ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill:</span><span class="s1"> do u want to come to my house and watch a movie with me and georgie </span> <span class="s2">🙂❤️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan</span>
  <span class="s1">: sure </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie: </span><span class="s1">bruh stan why r ur replies always so dry </span> <span class="s2">🥶</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan</span><span class="s1">: why do u care </span> <span class="s2">🤨🤨🤨🤨🤨</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: hmmmmmmmm.... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill: </span><span class="s1">lol stay mad </span> <span class="s2">🤣‼️😈🥶</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: WHO TF TAUGHT U THOSE EMOJIISISJSJSJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill</span><span class="s1">: i was the first one to use them... yall just started using them excessively and now i don’t use them much </span> <span class="s2">🤷♂️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev</span><span class="s1">: u have a fair point </span> <span class="s2">😈🙌</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike</span>
  <span class="s1">: yall need to be quiet.... my phones buzzing af even on silent </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: stop complaining and mute the gc if it’s annoying u so much </span> <span class="s2">🤣👍🤷♂️😈🥱💵🥶</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">mike</span><span class="s1">: fine then fuck yall </span> <span class="s2">😪😕</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: </span>
  <span class="s1">there richie i sent u the fucking answers be grateful </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: YOOOO I LOVE U SM THANK U </span> <span class="s2">🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie:</span>
  <span class="s1"> no problem i guess.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: </span>
  <span class="s1">TW: simps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: </span>
  <span class="s1">stfu i’ll eat u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: yeah me too </span> <span class="s2">🤼🤼</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: i could fight both of yall at the same time and still win bye...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan</span><span class="s1">: i’m at bills house now </span> <span class="s2">🙂</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> *picture of both of them &amp; georgie looking stunning as always*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: tell georgie i said next time i’m at ur house i’m going to throw him off the wall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill:</span>
  <span class="s1"> HUH ??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan</span><span class="s1">: i won’t let u </span> <span class="s2">🙃</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie</span><span class="s1">: neither tbh sorry but if u try to attack georgie i’ll curb stomp </span> <span class="s1">u on sight </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: LOL ME TOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie:</span><span class="s1"> well that backfired didn’t it </span> <span class="s2">🙂👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben</span>
  <span class="s1">: dinner</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> *picture of his bomb ass food... that man is a chef i just KNOW IT*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: how much would i have to pay u to come to my house with a plate of that?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: ME TOO..... i want some immediately </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben</span>
  <span class="s1">: bev i’ll take some to ur house now !! no need to pay ❤️</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">bev: THANKS U ❤️❤️❤️</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: UHM ??? what about me ?!???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie:</span><span class="s1"> u don’t deserve any </span> <span class="s2">❤️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan: </span>
  <span class="s1">i agree</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: RUDEEEE... i’m going to hunt u both down....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill</span><span class="s1">: i’ll literally hang ur mangled corpse from a building if u try to hurt stan </span> <span class="s2">🙄👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan</span><span class="s1">: </span> <span class="s2">🙂❤️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: BRUHHHHH WTF IMM?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: WHAHFLSKXKSKSKDK NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben:</span>
  
  <span class="s2">😧</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: BEN COVER UR EYES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben:</span>
  <span class="s2">🙈</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie</span>
  <span class="s1">: L.O.L </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: NO EDDIE STOP WITH THE STAN LAUGHSJAHA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie</span><span class="s1">: no... lol </span> <span class="s2">🙃</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: FUCM UUU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan:</span><span class="s1"> nice spelling </span> <span class="s2">👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: BROOOO ATOP THIS IS ACTUALLY NOT FUNNY ANYMORE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev</span><span class="s1">: hoes mad </span> <span class="s2">😈🥶😪</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: i’ll cannibalise u </span> <span class="s2">🥱👍‼️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: </span>
  <span class="s1">bruh i’ll take u to conversion camp</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie:</span><span class="s1"> i’ll take u first </span> <span class="s2">🙄‼️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie:</span>
  <span class="s1"> first chance i get</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">stan</span><span class="s1">: no </span> <span class="s2">❤️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">richie</span><span class="s1">: that died ages ago </span> <span class="s2">🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie</span>
  <span class="s1">: ur ego should’ve aswell bitch </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie</span>
  <span class="s1">: HUH ??? THE BETRAYAL ????????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">eddie</span><span class="s1">: deserved </span> <span class="s2">‼️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: </span>
  <span class="s1">yup </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev</span>
  <span class="s1">: NO I JSUY SAW A CUCKING TITAN COCK ON TWITTERBABABSBSHWH BYE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie:</span>
  <span class="s1"> HUH???? WHAT ??? SEND IT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stan:</span>
  <span class="s1"> if u send the titan cock i will not hesitate to block u and leave</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bill</span><span class="s1">: me too tbh </span> <span class="s2">👍</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie:</span>
  <span class="s1"> I AGREE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ben</span>
  <span class="s1">: i don’t think i can mentally handle seeing that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">bev:</span><span class="s1"> sorry richie no titan cock </span> <span class="s2">❤️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">richie:</span>
  <span class="s1"> SMHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVING </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eddie: bye then 😪☝️</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>